


Never Coming Back

by HIKARI1SWEETS



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Unrequited Love, not beta read we die like men, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIKARI1SWEETS/pseuds/HIKARI1SWEETS
Summary: You would think having been practically raised in a War, Violet would have known just how fragile and fleeting life could be, that she wouldn't be affected by it, but standing here in front of this grave Violet can't help but feel the world crumble before her. Yet again she's failed someone that she loves except this time she knows for sure that they're gone.“I will travel the world to meet your request."God what Violet wouldn't give to hear that voice, that sentence just one more time. Clenching her fist, Violet wills herself to walk away as the bright afternoon sun basks her in a comforting warmth that she all but wants to run away from. Run away because it reminds her of the warmth of a certain someone."I love you."A certain someone that's never coming back.
Relationships: Cattleya Baudelaire & Claudia Hodgins, Claudia Hodgins & Original Character, Violet Evergarden & Original Female Character(s), Violet Evergarden/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Never Coming Back

\- You would think having been practically raised in a War, Violet would have known just how fragile and fleeting life could be, that she wouldn't be affected by it, but standing here in front of this grave Violet can't help but feel the world crumble before her. Yet again she's failed someone that she loves except this time she knows for sure that they're gone. 

“I will travel the world to meet your request."

God what Violet wouldn't give to hear that voice, that sentence just one more time. Clenching her fist, Violet wills herself to walk away as the bright afternoon sun basks her in a comforting warmth that she all but wants to run away from. Run away because it reminds her of the warmth of a certain someone. 

"I love you."

A certain someone that's never coming back.

\------- 

“I will travel the world to meet your request. Auto Memory Doll, Odette Von Edinburg, at your service.” 

Violet remembers watching in what she now knows is awe as the girl beside her curtsies with a grace and elegance befitting of a noble, dark hair falling gracefully in waves down her back and covering her fair face. Violet remembers the bright smile that spread across the girl’s face with all the warmth of the afternoon sun and all the sweetness of a spring breeze, honey gold eyes forming crescent moons in the wake of her joy. Violet remembers the identical looks of awe and admiration on the faces of their clients as they stared at the beauty before them.

“Oh! And this is my assistant Violet Evergarden, please take care of us.” Violet remembers the brunette’s gentle smile aimed at her, remembers wondering why her heart sped up at the sight of it despite there being no danger. Now she knows, but it’s far too late. Violet remembers a client Odette had that was - well drunk was putting it lightly, throwing a childish fit because of something Violet had (insensitively) said. The blonde vividly recalls Odette protecting her as the man smashed a beer bottle over the girl’s arm and the uncomfortable, prickly feeling of something that squeezed her gut when she noticed the other girl’s pained expression (Violet learns that the feeling she experienced was anger and she thinks how she would rather be without it) which quickly turned into a soft smile as she took the man’s hands and calmed him down ever so patiently. 

The man wasn’t so much angry so much as he was upset, hurt and Violet’s blunt though not incorrect statement poked at a sore spot, causing him to react violently – was what Odette said, explaining it to Violet just as patiently as if it was the easiest thing in the world to understand. Violet knows now that the innate ease in which Odette speaks of people and emotions was in part due to her years of dealing with people and their emotions but also in part due to Odette’s naturally empathetic nature. 

“Odette-san.”

“Hm?”

“Why did you do that?” Violet asks once the duo are back in the safety of their shared room, Odette halts momentarily in her action of wrapping her wounds before continuing. Violet had silently taken her arm to disinfect it when the duo got back so all the maiden needed to do was just wrap it. 

“Do what?”

“Save me.” Odette quirked a brow and her features seemed oddly fond amidst the deep orange light courtesy of the rooms only light source, Violet thinks that she looks beautiful like this. Beautiful but a different kind of beautiful then Gilbert’s eyes, more tender, softer (Cattleya said that the word Violet was looking for was ‘lovely’ and she thinks it fits). 

“Well I wasn’t about to let some guy harm my precious assistant, right?” Odette smiles again then, cheerful and playful and Violet finds that likes that smile on her too. The duo return back to the company with Odette tired and Violet still as blank as ever, but there’s a familiarity in their movements now. A sense of ease and intimacy that causes Hodgins to quirk a brow only for Odette to wave a hand at his confusion, as if that said everything but Odette was never one for explaining her actions. 

“Hey guys I’m back!” 

Odette had this strange tendency, Violet noticed, to loudly announce her return from a job and even when they stopped being partners Violet always knew when Odette had come back from a job from the indicative sound of doors slamming a wall and her subsequent greeting. President Hodgins always grumbled about property damage but one shining smile courtesy of the brunette and the red-head merely sighed, the complaint leaving his body through a heaving sigh. Benedict and Cattleya giggled at the effect the young brunette had on their company’s president but one well-placed glare and they went about their business. Odette did always seem to have that effect on people, clients or friends. 

Years have passed since they stopped being partners and while they no longer see each other daily they still try to send each other letters whilst away. Odette always comes back with little trinkets for violet one of which being the ribbons Violet uses to tie her hair. Violet always tells the woman that her gifts are unnecessary but Odette merely laughs, honey brown eyes glistening with life and Violet thinks how she may never find a jewel nor gem as beautiful or as deep as her companion’s eyes. Odette’s strong-headed though so Violet merely accepts her gifts and pretends that the little spark in her chest that spreads to a comforting warmth isn’t anything important – it really isn’t. 

“I love you.”

Violet freezes at the words and stares at the girl that she has come to admire. Odette smiles at the blonde’s silence but it’s a more sorrowful one and whilst it softens her features it also saddens them. It’s the only expression Violet doesn’t like seeing on her face because like this Odette looks vulnerable, fragile – even though Violet has been alongside her long enough to know that she is quite the opposite. Odette doesn’t say anything else as she makes her way up the gangway to the ship, she never once turns back and Violet never once calls out for her – a decision she comes to regret. 

The job was supposed to be a simple one. Odette, the companies most requested Doll next to Cattleya, was requested by a sickly woman from a small town to write a letter to her parents who lived in a different part of the country. Simple, enough until it wasn’t. Simple, enough until a few days later, the usually bright company mood turned sour as the news read about how that town in particular had been attacked by an anti-peace faction and was currently under strict security. The company waited with bated breath for any sort of news and it came, in the form of a single letter. 

‘To my dearest family 

I hope this letter finds you all well, I hope you guys haven’t worn yourselves out worrying about me because I know you are. 

They said that we could only write a single letter each but how do I fit everything I want to say in a single letter? How do I fit years, worth of memories – of tears, and of laughter, of anger and of love in one letter? Especially, when it’s the first letter I’ve ever wrote for myself. 

I guess, to make it short, sweet and simple, President Hodgins, Cattleya, Iris, Erica, Benedict and Ronald thank you for everything you guys have done for me. Work wouldn’t be even half as fun without you guys as it is with you all. Thank you for all the endless memories and laughter – really, I should’ve gotten abs from the amount of times I’ve laughed till my stomach hurt. Work wasn’t always easy but you guys made it bearable and it’s because of you guys that I can leave without any regrets. 

To Violet I know we had only been partners for a year but it was fun. I’m sorry I put you on the spot like I did but know that I meant it, every word. I know you’ll grow to be a fine Doll and one that’s hot on the market! My one piece of advice is to have empathy for the clients that you have because they are only people trying their best. Sometimes you won’t really understand a client and despite what our jobs might have you to believe it’s okay if you don’t 100% understand what they want from the get-go but don’t give up. 

I love you guys so much and I hope when you remember me, you only remember the good times…gosh time really flies huh? 

Since, I won’t be there to say it I guess I’ll just say it here… I’m back you guys. 

With love  
Odette Von Edinburg’

There are tear stains on the paper and the folds are not symmetrical indicating that it was folded in a hurry. By the time they all processed the words however, they get the news that the Leiden military had come too late and the towns people were massacred with only a few survivors who were holed up in a small, abandoned warehouse and had managed to escape. You could hear a pin drop in the silence before they all rushed to see the survivor list only to deflate yet again as the name of their precious Doll was nowhere to be found. Violet thought she had known heartbreak before, when she had gotten the news that her precious Major was dead, but not like this, not when she finally understood the meaning of the words ‘I love you’ and especially not when she was so ready to reciprocate it. 

The company closed down for a few days to mourn the loss of a dear friend, of a dear family member but the day they re-opened they got a visitor. An elderly woman, gentle yet frail with grace cloaking her every step. She sits in the Doll’s room and tells them that she was from Jamila, the town that was taken hostage by the anti-peace faction. They’re all shocked at the piece of information but are confused nonetheless at her presence, they knew that the survivors had been transported safely to Leiden for security reasons but that didn’t explain why she was here nor how she knew about their company. That is of course before she pulls out a gold pin that looks identical to the one pinned to Violet’s jacket and they soon realize that it’s Odette’s. 

“In the warehouse the soldiers told us that they were going to kill us of one by one and that they had no intention of handing us over to the Leiden army alive. But your friend, Miss Odette, managed to convince them to allow us to at least write letters for our loved ones to send too Leiden, before our inevitable death they told her that only one letter per person will be allowed, she argued that there was no way one letter would be sufficient but -,” The woman’s breathe hitched before she powered through, tears and determination shining in her eyes “But they pointed their guns at her and threatened that if she push the issue any further she’ll be the first to go so she had no choice but to let it rest.” 

Flashback 

The woman, Rosabelle, rushed to Odette’s side as the soldiers left cries from the people rising as they all spoke about how they were going to write to their loved one’s if they couldn’t even write. Screams of frustration rang throughout the abandoned warehouse each becoming louder and more desperate than the next. That is of course until the sweet voice of one Odette broke through the haze of confusion. 

“It’ll be alright because I’m here.”

“What does she mean?”

“Just who does she think she is?”

“I’ll never be able to tell my precious Leo that I love him now.” 

“How are you going to be of help to us?”

“I didn’t even get to tell my kids I loved them before I travelled. Gosh, why did I have to be so stubborn?”

Despite the curses and wariness thrown at her, Odette curtsied and the sight of it quietened the crowd as an aura of elegance and nobility cloaked the girl. 

“I will travel the world to meet your request. Auto Memory Doll, Odette Von Edinburg, at your service.” The brown-haired maiden straightened up, a determined fire alight in her eyes as she took a seat and propped her suitcase upon the table, setting up her typewriter and meeting the eyes of the crowd. 

“Alright, one at a time, tell me your message.”

Flashback End

Hodgins didn’t know whether to feel proud or saddened that even a situation as chaotic as that Odette put her job above all – or maybe that was her way of coping. 

“You should feel proud of her.” The woman answered for him looking as determined as an old woman could. 

“Without her, a lot of families would be wondering what happened to their loved ones, wondering what they were thinking about in their last moments, wondering if they thought about them. And because of her those who lost their lives were able to have some form of closure.” Tears welled up in the woman’s eyes as Cattleya handed her a handkerchief and rubbed her back soothingly. 

Violet had to remove herself from the room because she couldn’t bear the constant reminder that Odette was gone, was well and truly gone. 

“I love you.”

Yet again, Violet had failed someone she cared about and she choked back a sob at the thought, covering her mouth as tears streaked her cheeks. Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder Violet looked expecting in her deepest of hearts that it would be Odette smiling at her brightly, handing her a handkerchief which had the brunette’s ugly sewing on it and asking why the blonde was crying as if the world had just crashed at her feet. Instead, what she got were the kind eyes of Rosabelle and a handkerchief with beautiful roses stitched onto the corners so realistic Violet could almost smell them even though she knew that it was illogical. 

“She’s never coming back, is she?” Rosabelle didn’t respond instead opting to sit beside the heartbroken blonde and hold her close as her sweater grew damp with tears. 

The company was never truly the same afterwards a little duller, a little less boisterous and sometimes if Violet really tried she could convince herself that every person who burst through the doors, indenting the walls with the force of their emotion was Odette, coming back, coming home with that same bright smile and cheery demeanor. 

But that’s the problem isn’t it? She’s never coming back.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first completed work and it was really just something quick that I wanted to do and get over with. For anyone that's confused Odette was a Doll that worked at CH and Violet was placed under the girl's tutelage because Hodgins believed that Violet could learn a lot from the brunette. I may eventually right some more stories regarding Odette and Violet but that's a big maybe, if this story gets enough attention I guess. But yeah hope you guys enjoy! Sorry its not the best.


End file.
